Strawberry Cake
by Zona Toxica
Summary: It's Vegeta's birthday. YAOI. ONE-SHOT.


_**Hello everyone. **_

_**ONE-SHOT. Yeah! This is one of my bouncy ones, hehe. **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly these guys don't belong to mua… I borrowed them for a while.**_

_**forgive my misspelling. promise i'll fix, when i have time**_

**Strawberry Cake.**

The bell finally rang, school was done for the day, they were free, vacations were here. The sky was clouded, rain poured, the gentle sound of thunder rumbled in the sky above them, _some day to start vacations_, one certain grumpy boy thought as he listened to the noise with a frown. Vegeta Ouji, a young student of the Toriyama High School made his way out of the building, watching as other students laughed and ran towards the school bus, his eyes moved towards an expensive looking car, a man stepped out. His driver was a tall man with black hair; the man opened an umbrella and protected the young boy from the water.

"You're early." Vegeta said firmly, walking by the man's side

"I had nothing else to do." The man answered back.

"Hm."

With those last words, the man opened the door for his Young Master. Vegeta looked out the window, his breath fogged up the window, he raised his finger and drew a perfect rose, he stopped as he remembered the last conversation he had with his parents, with a frown he shook his head. Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, his parents, always asked him why he preferred to stay in a public school. Since he can remember he's always been in private institutions, with the same kind of people. Conceited, annoying, and closed-minded people. People who only cared of who were richer and who were poorer. Those types of kids that loved to show off their expensive, very expensive belongings, everything seemed so exhausting. "I want to know different people." he would always answer, leaving the conversation at period.

Lifting his grey eyes, grey as the sky, he met with a pair of black orbs, they were so black, it felt like if he were staring into an abyss. The man's stare was so intense it made Vegeta squirm lightly.

"What?" Vegeta growled

"Nothing." The man looked back at the road

Finally the Oujis' house came into view, the vehicle stopped in front of the tall ancient gates, then it drove into a pathway that at the sides was filled with Mrs. Ouji's dearest flowers, they passed the fountain, at the very top it was decorated by an angel, and finally the machine stopped in front of the tall wooden door. Not waiting for his driver to open the door for him, he flung it open and ran to the already open door of his mansion.

"Where is my father?" Vegeta asked as he handed his wet jacket to the old butler

"In the study, Young Master." The husky voice of the man answered.

Vegeta began to make his way to the mentioned room, but to his disgrace he bumped into one of the servants, Chichi, the girl that first appeared at his house when she was still a worm in her mother's arms, he was toddler back then, ever since they can remember, there has always been some kind of conflicting thing between them. She considered his father as hers, but he never accepted that stupidity, she was a servant, that's it.

"I see you've gone blind." She spat.

"No, you've gotten enormously fat that I couldn't fit through." He said with a sneer.

She growled but said nothing, he huffed and pushed her to the side, not saying another word to her and turned the corner.

"Oh Chichi." He popped his head from the corner

"Yes, Master." She said between teeth.

"Go to my room, my laundry is waiting for you on the floor."

She gritted her teeth, and he smiled.

Back to his normal self he walked away. Fighting with her was what he most loved to do, because she couldn't answer back, because she was a servant, doing that and going out with his friends were his favorite activities, they always did mischief. His small group of friends were the chaos of metropolis, it was worse when they had heroin or LSD in their system. The first time they had LSD was when one of the guys presented them a guy named Nappa, the oldest of them all, his brother was a dealer so he grabbed drugs whenever he felt like it, Nappa was a guy from a poor neighborhood, he lived with his drunk father and his brother, Mr. and Mrs. Ouji didn't know that Vegeta was doing drugs.

Once inside the study, where his father was moving his pen quickly over many sheets of paper, he sat on a close by chair, waiting, and listening to the opera music his father enjoyed so. From time to time he would lean forward and see what Mr. Ouji was doing, his father was one of the best surgeons around, he obtained tons of money every year, but what benefits did that give him? When he did he wasn't even going to take his balls. For his mother and father it was only money, money, money, spending their bills on material, Vegeta didn't want material stuff; he was searching for something else…

"How was school?" the Dr. asked his only son

"Virtuous."

"Anything new?" he asked without stopping what he was doing

"There was this surprise test." He whispered

"And?"

"…I got the highest evaluation."

"Very well, as always. I'm proud of you." Mr. Ouji raised his head and gave him a very fast smile before going back to his paperwork.

"Thank you." He whispered lower.

With a frown he went looking for his mother, she was probably in the kitchen, drinking a coffee after a day at the beauty salon, were she got her nails and her hair done along with her makeup. He stopped at the kitchen's entranceway; there she was drinking a coffee with a brand new hair style. His nana smiled at him and gestured him to get close.

"Hello, darling." She kissed his forehead and offered him a cookie and a glass of milk

"Hello nana." He smiled, his smiled went wider when he read the cookie, it said "Happy birthday."

"What do you think about my manicure?" His mother showed him her fragile, dainty hand.

"You know that I think you're beautiful in every way."

"I know, sweetheart." She smiled and pushed his bangs over his ear, only a few hairs went back to his forehead.

"Ma-"

He was cut short. One of the servants broke one of the porcelain, expensive cups, his father gave his mother on her birthday, he said they came from India or somewhere around there, while he heard his mother yell at the woman, he glared down at the broken glass, he wondered what it would be like if he could break like that once cup.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you were saying?"

"Huh?"

"What did you want me to know?"

"Oh, umm…nothing special, just…" what could he say _I'm on drugs because I want to get your and dad's attention_? Or maybe _I had a fight in school yesterday, they insulted my family's name, I think something is broken…my heart perhaps, because I know it was true_?He sighed and looked into her grey eyes

"Just what?" she took a sip, crossing one leg over the other and pushed her black hair over her ear.

"I, uh, passed the pop quiz my teacher gave out. I got the highest mark."

"That's wonderful, dear. Anything else you wish to say?"

"…No." he forced a smile

"Oh! Before I forget, your father and I bought you a birthday present."

_A present…_a present, he wasn't surprised, they always got him presents, he heard his mother call for the driver, and the man came in with a large box, wrapped with blue metallic paper and with a white ribbon at the top, he pretended to smile but it came out as a grimace, he took the present from the man's hand and simply stared at it.

"Open it." The man said

"Y-yeah." He said under his breath

What a surprise, a new guitar. Joy, he bit his bottom lip, his grey eyes looked at his grinning mother and he gave her a faked smile. Then he took the beautiful brown guitar up to his room. Another surprise, his room was filled with seventeen more gifts, eighteen presents, eighteen years of age. Just imagine when he turns fifty, he scoffed.

Vegeta sat on his bed, with a notebook beside his leg and with the guitar in his hands; he paid no attention to the other gifts that lay on the ground, staring at him with their different shapes and colors, he was writing a song, the sound of thunder grew louder, it was hard to focus with the noise, so he threw the brand new guitar at the other side of his bed, with rage he grabbed his notebook and using all his strength he threw it out the window, he didn't know it landed on someone's head, and he didn't care to know where it landed, he just wanted peace and silence, he pushed himself off the bed and walked out onto his balcony, the rain had stopped, it left behind a pleasant breeze, he rested his elbows on the stone, and after thinking for the millionth time, he decided to give life another chance, maybe it did have its bright side. He inhaled deeply, he felt so relaxed, he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the gifts, he shook his head and looked back at the darkened sky, it felt like if he stood there for years staring out into the darkness, but he was standing there for hours, everything went to shatters when there was a knock at his door. He stomped towards it and flung the door open, it was the driver.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said harshly

"Can we talk?" the man said as he raised a notebook.

"I was busy." He lied

"I'll be quick." Came the firm answer

Knowing the man wasn't going to go away, he rolled his eyes pressing against the door and gestured with his left hand to the man, he closed the door and turned back to his driver, like if it were the most normal thing in the world, Vegeta undressed in front of the man, he left himself in nothing but a long baggy shirt, then he jumped back on his bed crossing one leg over the other.

"What do you want?"

"I think you 'dropped' this." The man handed the notebook to its owner.

"…" he snatched it away and threw it onto the floor "That is all?"

"I know you very well, I want to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine."

"C'mon, Vegeta, I've known you for seven years now."

"So? Chichi knows me more years than you, and we still don't get along."

"Chichi is Chichi, I'm different from her."

"In what way? You're both servants." His words were harsh, he had a smug tone in his voice.

"Please, Vegeta."

"Please, what?"

"…I know there is something troubling you."

"I'm fine."

"Vegeta." the man sat on the edge of the bed "I want to be your friend, I want you to be able to trust me and to talk to me like a person, forget the class difference for a while, please?"

"…"

"There's something, something that's causing damage to you, in and out."

Vegeta went nervous, this man was very clever. How did he know about the drugs? Because would the man be talking about, yes it was about the drugs.

"Just how much do you think you know?" he said with smugness

"The enough to make an exchange for my silence."

_Is that a threat? _Vegeta smirked, this man, this servant was wiser than he had ever thought, the enough to make him talk, huh? Exchange? Very interesting.

"What do you want in return?" he said with a sigh

"…Your friendship."

"That insignificant thing?"

"Yes."

"…" he sighed again "I've been stressed, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do?" his voice went soft "to help you, I mean?"

"You are very kind, Kakarot, thank you but I can handle this myself."

"I understand." They didn't move, they just stared in each other's eyes, lost inside them, Vegeta reacted and he looked away.

"Have you bought me nothing? It's my birthday you know, I don't have enough with these _few _presents." he asked, though he was kidding with the man

"In fact, yes, I did." The man got up, walked to the door and disappeared.

Vegeta sat up, he peeked out of his room, was Kakarot serious? He just asked that out of the blue, he never thought the man would say 'yes' but he was looking forward to it, what could the man possibly have been able to buy him? He tip toed back into his room when he heard the footsteps of Kakarot coming back, he jumped back on his bed, covering his nudity with the shirt and waited for the man to enter his room.

He was surprised, the man was holding a cake. Kakarot closed the door, laid the cake on the bed and took the plastic lid off, Vegeta studied it, he licked his dry lips, his favorite fruit covered the surface of the delicious thing, strawberries. He buried his finger in the icing, and grabbing a good amount of the candy he sucked his finger clean.

Kakarot smiled tenderly, he cut out a good slice and gave it to his Young Master, the boy ate like a hungry puppy, he chuckled and sat on a close by chair, he rested his chin on his fist and watched Vegeta eat.

"Kakarot…do you remember the first time you came here…to my house?" he spoke with cake in his mouth

"How could I forget? Yes, I remember." he laughed

"I don't." he took another bite, his cheek covered in white icing.

"I was about your age, or a little younger, about sixteen years old when I came here. It was my first time working in such a big house, I was very excited, my father bought me a new suit, saying I had to look my best, so I was making my way to the door when out of the blue a water balloon landed on my head. I look up to the find the responsible and I find a spoiled eleven year old, laughing his head off, not enough yet, you threw me another balloon." He smiled making Vegeta blush

"Must've been a bad first impression." He shrugged and continued on with another slice of cake.

"Not much. I lived through every prank you did on me, but what really pissed me off was when you changed my shampoo for yolk… took me days to get rid of the stench."

"That I remember!" Vegeta laughed

Kakarot frowned a little, he looked down at the dirty covers, they were filled with cake icing and strawberry, Vegeta's shirt was dirty and his legs were covered in icing too, he looked over his shoulder at the clock that hung on Vegeta's wall, it was past ten, he looked back at the boy, he was just finishing off a strawberry.

"Young Master, I don't want to sound rude, but you are a mess, mind if I suggest you a bath?"

"I don't want to take a bath, I took one this morning." He sucked on his pinkie

"But if you don't you'll be sticky, and dirty, you know how your mother gets when she sees you like this."

"My mother isn't here now."

"Still, you should clean up before going to sleep."

(THIS IS GONNA GET GOOD.)

Vegeta twisted his mouth at him, then he got an idea, who was Kakarot to order him around? So with a smirk on his face and with his arms crossed over his chest he put his plan into action.

"Here."

Kakarot stared at the foot that rested on his lap, he looked back at his Young Master, they boy had a very arrogant smirk on his face. Was he treating him like a dog?

"Master?"

"Lick me clean."

Not saying another word, Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's foot, one hand held onto Vegeta's heel, raising the foot a little higher, the other hand rested on the bed as Kakarot leaned forward a bit, he looked one more time at Vegeta before sticking his tongue out, he ran it over the places that had cake crumbs and icing.

Vegeta watched the man lick his foot clean, he smiled with arrogance, he got a little uncomfortable when Kakarot licked his way up to his leg, the man licked off the icing there too, Kakarot passed onto the other foot, doing the same thing. Vegeta watched with wide eyes, he screamed in surprise when Kakarot lifted his shirt and did something he never thought the man would do…he grabbed onto Kakarot's head, trying to push him away, he opened his mouth, wanting to order Kakarot to stop but instead of words a loud moan came out. His eyes grew wider, the feeling of Kakarot's hot mouth around his cock made him whine and arch, he trembled, fearing that someone would catch him with his face flushed and with Kakarot between his legs bobbing his head, there was a knock at his door, he looked down at Kakarot and pushed his head, but the man grip tightly onto his hips and sucked harder making him scream again.

"Young Master!? Are you alright!?"

"K-kakarot s-s-stop." He whispered

The man raised his head and let go, making a popping sound, he licked his lips and smiled.

"If I stop now, I won't fulfill your order." He whispered back

"Kaka-ah!" he slapped a hand over his mouth when Kakarot's head went back between his legs, the movement of his tongue made him unconsciously thrust his hips into Kakarot's mouth.

"Young Master!?" the voice of one the servants called again.

"I'm fine!" he whined back

"Are you sure?" the voice asked

Vegeta took a fistful of Kakarot's black hair, he bit the inside of his bottom lip, he never planned this, he didn't even see it coming, he said "lick me clean" to humiliate Kakarot, to let him know that he didn't want to be his friend, treat him like he actually was, he never thought his words would have taken everything to a whole new different level… but they did. He muffled his scream when Kakarot grabbed him by his hips and raised half his body off the bed, leaving him with only his back pressed against the mattress, the man bend over Vegeta, leaving a very uncomfortable angel and licked his cheek. What was he doing? Vegeta watched as the man reached out and took a bit of icing in his hand, _what? _He asked the man mentally as he rubbed the icing over his hard member, then he got the idea, he looked up at the man with a scowl, the man frowned down a t him, Kakarot moved his body forward, just the tip went in before muscles tensed making him hiss, he looked at Vegeta again, the boy had blood oozing at the side of his mouth, his glare was penetrating.

"Relax." He whispered to his Young Master.

"Don't go an inch further." He said with anger, but his eyes sparkled with crystal tears

Kakarot disobeyed going in deeper, earning a whimper, Vegeta squeezed harder, tears fell on the covers, blood stained his cheeks and the mattress.

"Young Master!?"

He nearly forgot that the servant was just outside his door, just imagine the drama if he opened the door and found a very flushed Vegeta being fucked by the damn driver? No good, he couldn't speak, because Kakarot was forcing himself inside, and every inch deeper caused him to scream in pain.

"I said I'm f-fine! You can go away!"

"I heard you scream."

Vegeta swallowed down another scream as Kakarot pulled out and went back in, forcing himself again.

"I had a b-bad dream, go away." He ordered

"He's gone. Don't silence your voice." Kakarot spoke with a husky voice

"K-kakarot, stop. Don't…don't continue."

Kakarot was bored of hearing Vegeta, so he shut him up with a deep kiss, surprisingly Vegeta kissed back, Vegeta kissed with an unreal passion, little by little he began to go loose, and the kiss began to slow down too, it was gentle, Vegeta let go of Kakarot's lips and stared in his eyes, lost in the deep abyss, Kakarot looked into his Young Master's grey eyes, he smiled a bit and lowered his head

That was uninspected.

He turned away from him, he couldn't let Kakarot see his face, the man would think he was enjoying it… and he was, he loved the way Kakarot moved in and out of him, without the permission of his brain he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, Vegeta squeezed Kakarot's biceps tightly, he arched a little, tears tickled his face.

"There!" he screamed unintentionally, the word just slip out of his lips. He was stunned.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." He smiled

His smile vanished completely, still as a statue he felt and watched as Vegeta reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulled up and pressed his lips against his. He never thought his Young Master could be so…fragile. Vegeta was always grumpy and had a very strong personality, he wasn't easy to please, much less understand him, then he figured out everything.

Vegeta was hungry of love and affection.

He heard Vegeta sob softly, he looked down at him he had his mouth covered with his hand and was looking away from him, Kakarot intertwined his finger with Vegeta's and gently began to move his hips against Vegeta's body.

Vegeta's parents were always busy, with other things that weren't important; money is all they thought of, what benefit did material things give you? Money wasn't everything in the world, you don't buy a person's love with money, you have to win it little by little with kindness, now he understood why Vegeta always played pranks on him and seemed to like it, looking kinda relief, when he gave Vegeta his full attention, and why Vegeta preferred to be outside and not inside with his parents… Vegeta was bird locked in a golden cage, and he was going to be the one and only to set him free. He liked it or not.

Vegeta gasped, every muscle in his body tensed, something inside exploded making him feel something so unreal, it didn't hurt, he didn't know what it was but it made him good, relaxed. There was a warm feeling inside him, and he went completely slack, every time he touched his skin he felt like if little jolts triggered inside him. His grey eyes looked up at Kakarot's face, he swallowed hard, his bottom lip trembled, he looked up at the ceiling, his father always said that crying proved that you were weak, well he was sorry, but he was. He cried and was crying in front of Kakarot, his driver.

Kakarot roughly pulled Vegeta up and wrapped his arms around him, he hugged Vegeta like if he were a child, Vegeta was a child, a child that needed to be loved, and he was going to love Vegeta, only if his Young Master permitted that. Otherwise he would be hurt but he would keep his distance with him.

Grey eyes went wide, what was Kakarot doing? He was never hugged before, not even from his mother, much less from his father, he remembered that the last time his mother hugged him was when he peeled his knee, but then she left him in the attention of his nana, he remembered that when he was a kid he used to call his nana "mommy." He was disappointed when slowly he began to call her "nana." Since his mother hated the fact that he called a servant "mother" and he called his mother "Ma'am." He pushed Kakarot away and looked over at the colorful gifts.

"Don't ever leave me."

"…"

"Don't go somewhere where I can't reach you…"

"…" Kakarot's black eyes stared at his Young Master's face

"You must obey me."

"Yes Master." He bowed his head

Vegeta sighed and looked down at his himself, he frowned and touched the sticky stuff that covered his legs and shirt, he made a face as he looked up at Kakarot, who was spotless, no fair.

"You disobeyed me."

"What?"

"I thought I said _clean_ but I'm filthier than before." He said in his old grumpy self

Kakarot looked at the mess they had made; he stood up, smoothed his clothes and gently scooped Vegeta in his arms and walked into the bathroom.

Vegeta sat in the tub surrounded by warm water and bubbles, Kakarot had taken off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and was gently washing Vegeta's black hair, Vegeta sighed, he rested his cheek on his fist as he watched Kakarot move onto scrubbing his legs, he acted like if nothing happened, good he didn't want him to be all mushy… he wasn't used to that stuff.

"You have piano lessons tomorrow."

"I hate piano."

"Why do you practice it then?"

"Mother wants me to be… sophisticated."

"Then be sophisticated."

"I don't want to be sophisticated, all my family is sophisticated, all my life I've tried to be sophisticated, I want to swim."

"Swim?"

"Yes, I think it would be great sport to practice."

"Have you told your parents?"

"I'm not that rash, father would never approve it and mother would have one of her two hour annoying sermon talk."

"Ok then, tomorrow when you see your piano instructor, screw up everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Belch, press the wrong keys, belch louder, laugh when she calls your attention…by the end of the day you'll be in the water."

"You don't possibly think it will work, do you?"

"I do."

"Great." He smiled

Kakarot smiled at him, he smiled even wider when he made Vegeta laugh, he found his ticklish spots, one by one. Now he needed to let Vegeta know that what he was doing to himself physically, wasn't the best way to run away from his problems. Or trying to get someone's attention.

"Vegeta."

"Yes?"

"Drugs aren't the best way to get your parents attention."

"…"

"If you keep consuming them, you'll only end up killing yourself."

"…All I want is to get their attention."

"Yes but that's not the best way, you should talk to them."

"They're always busy."

"They'll have to leave it for later, if not, at the end it will just be them and their money, you will be one dead or two straying around and committing things just to get an ounce of cocaine."

"You're beginning to sound like my mother's sermons." He rubbed his forehead

"Just promise me you'll talk to them."

"…Fine. I will _try _to talk to them, but if it doesn't work, you will face my wrath."

"Thank you."

Vegeta flinched when Kakarot leaned forward, he closed his eyes but nothing came, slowly he cracked one eye open, looking at the man's face, he opened his other eye, and frowned when Kakarot chuckled and gently washed his face, he was expecting a kiss from the man, it was a bit disappointing.

Kakarot was impressed when Vegeta grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards him for a kiss, he moved his lips in rhythm with Vegeta's, he didn't know what to say when the kiss broke.

"I'll tell Chichi to come and change your covers before you sleep."

"…Actually…umm, I was planning on escaping tonight."

"What?"

"There was this party thrown by the seniors in school and I was invited."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"But I want you to go with me."

"Yes, what time should I pick you up?"

"…I want you to be _in_ the party with _me_."

"…" he was stunned "me?"

"I'm forgetting the class difference, remember? I'm being your friend and I'm talking to you as a normal person…you are going with me to the party, not as the driver, but as my date."

"…Does that mean that I have to go with informal clothes?" he asked, looking very innocent.

"Obviously" Vegeta laughed "this isn't one of my parent's fancy, annoying get-together meetings."

"Ah." Kakarot nodded "ok, I'd love to go with you."

"…T-thank you for everything." He blushed

Kakarot knew what he meant by 'everything.'

"Any time." He whispered in his Master's ear.

Vegeta blushed harder and looked away from him; believe it or not he liked the fact that he had Kakarot for himself.

_**Fin. **_(TOLD YA.)

_**Yeah cabrones! Damn I got bouncy huh?**_

_**Hahahaha! I'll read you later.**_


End file.
